londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE ---- 'Sunday 6th May' *Alexandra Park: White Wagtail still Filter Beds (Gareth Richards) also 1s s male Greenland Wheatear briefly perched then flew west 0935, 20+ Swallows, c5 House Martins, c10 Swifts Wood Green Res (Bob Watts), pair Shelduck on res then flew west c0830 (Paul Rawlins *Barnes WWT: Spotted Redshank, 6 Redshank, Bar-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, 2 Dunlin, 2 Little-ringed Plover, 8 Common Tern, 50+ Swift, c50 Swallow, 15+ House Martin, c30 Sand Martin, Wheatear, singing Lesser Whitethroat, 4 singing Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Grey Plover which left around 0645hrs. 35 Common Terns (1 ArcticTern yesterday) (Neville Smith). Whimbrel & 2 Greenshank, Lapwing still 0900, also White Wagtail all on mud East Marsh, Common Sand & 6 Greylag Geese (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Bob Watts). *Crayford Marshes: 3rd Calendar year Iceland Gull flying between Viridor recycling centre and flooded field off University Way; female Garganey flew down the creek; Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near the Yacht club; 5 Whimbrel, 24 Bar-tailed Godwit, 8 Grey Plover, Garden Warbler, Hobby, Greenshank, Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Wheatear, 2 Sedge Warbler, 3 Yellow Wagtail. (Kev Jarvis *Crossness: Turtle Dove north 1245 (RBA). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Female''' Ring Ouzel''' still present, pair of Common Terns, Reed Buntings, Blackcap, Litlle Grebe, Swallow (Conrad Ellam et al) *Fryent Country Park: 0800hrs,1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, 6 Yellow Wagtail - north, 1 (m) Bullfinch, 3 Sparrowhawk. (Neville Smith) *Hampstead Heath: Swallow feeding over Highgate 1 Pond, 10.00, 1m Grey Wagtail, Stock Pond, 2 Greylag Goose (uncommon here), attempted to land, 1 singing & very visible Lesser Whitethroat, '2nd Hedge' Parliament Hill, wherein also1 Common Whitethroat, 1m Pied Wagtail again on the Bowling Green (Frank Nugent). *Thorney CP: Little Egret , Goosander returned on Tern raft, Common Whitethroat, Greenfinch, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Mute Swans, 5 Common Terns, 3 Reed Warblers, 2 Reed Buntings, Kingfisher between 2 bridges, Chaffinch, 4 Blackcaps, 2 Song Thrush, Grey Heron, many Swallows and House Martins over lake, Cuckoo heardCormorant.(Sue Giddens) *Tooting Common: Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Chaffinch and several pairs of Blackcap, Great Spotted and Green Woodpeckers (alas the Lesser Spotted remains elusive), Pied Flycatcher. 39 species seen. (Derik Palmer et al.) 'Saturday 5th May' *Alexandra Park: 3 Greenland Wheatears (male & 2 fem), White Wagtail Filter Beds, 3 Sand Martins, c15 Swallows, c10 House Martins, 10+ Swift Wood Green Res, Whitethroat eastern perimeter Cricket Pitch, Little Egret west 1015 (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards, Alan Gibson, Paul Rawlins). Hobby based on gantry over railway line opposite middle observaton post and flying periodically over Wood Grn Res.r . Lesser Whitethroat and Reed Warbler still singing feebly from previously reported postions nearby 18.00 (Jonathan Cooke). *Barnes WWT: Spotted Redshank & female Bar-tailed Godwit still; 3 Dunlin; 2 Hobbies; male Peregrine catching prey (reported as one of the Dunlin); 4 Yellow Wagtails; Wheatear; 3 Lapwing broods (J.Wilczur, R. Kaye et al), three more Wheatear (1m, 2f), f Peregrine on Hospital, 3 Common Sand., 1 Little Egret on grazing marsh, 3 Little Ringed Plover, m Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Tern, several more Yellow Wagtail pm (M. Honey) *Brent Reservoir: Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, Little Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwings & 2 Common Sandpiper in east marsh, also 5 Lesser Whitethroats (Brent Birders). *Bushy Park: 1 female Whinchat with 13 Wheatear in grassland by overflow car park on Upper Lodge Road. Also 2 Hobby low over Woodland Gardens at 3.30pm. (Billy Dykes). *Canons Farm: no sign of Dotterels today (see here and here for shots from yesterday) but 2 Shelducks flew over (first site record), fem Common Redstart, 2 Whinchats, c8 Yellow Wagtails, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Wheatears (David Campbell, Harry/Luke Boorman, Roy Weller, Paul Goodman, Steve Waters, Paul Manville et al). *Dagenham Chase LNR : 71 species recorded in 11.5 hrs. 2 Egyptian Geese, pr Shelduck, pr Gadwall, drake Teal, 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine Falcon, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, 1 Common Tern, 13+ Swift, 2 Sand Martin, 10+ Swallow, 1 House Martin, 5+ Yellow Wagtail ( 3m 2f ), 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 3+ Reed Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 5+ Common Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Siskin, 1 f Bullfinch & 2 Reed Bunting. ( V. Halley-Frame & Steve Drake ). *East India Dock Basin area: 3 Shelduck, Kestrel, Oystercatcher, Common Tern, 6 Swift N, 4 Swallow N, 5 Sand Martin, 6 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Finchley Golf Course : male Wheatear, green & greater spotted woodpeckers, nuthatch, many long tailed tits & ring necked parakeets *Hampstead Cemetery: Wood Warbler (Richard Greenhalgh). *Hampstead Heath: 2 singing & at times quite visible Lesser Whitethroat ( 1 in '2nd Hedge',with Common Whitethroat, another in hedge near bandstand), 2 Common Tern patrolling the Boating, Mens & Highgate 1 Ponds, pair of Grey Wagtail, Highgate 1 Pond, 2 Swift over, Pied Wagtail on Bowling Green with 3 House Sparrow in the surrounding hedge (Frank Nugent). *Harmondsworth Moor: 3 Little Grebes, 3 Ring Necked Parakeets, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcaps, Pochard, 4 Common Whitethroats, Wren, Reed Warbler, many Swallows, House Martins and Sand Martins over lake.(Sue Giddens) *Holland Park: Lesser Whitethroat singing by car park (rare here). Also, 2 Willow Warbler (Bill Haines). *King George V Res: 2 Arctic Terns, 140 Common Terns, 3 Yellow Wags, 3 Common Sands, 100's Swifts and hirundines. (9.00 -10.00 I. Lycett). 3 Wheatear, Little-ringed Plover, 12 Yellow Wagtail, Hobby, Little Owl in Oak, 4 Lesser Whitethroat from perimeters plus Cetti's Warbler (Martin Shepherd). *Lower Chingford (off Russell Lane): 1 Wheatear, 1 Little Egret, 1 Sand Martin, 30-40 Swift, Common Whitethroat (James Palmer). *One Tree Hill: Nuthatch nesting in hole in St. Augustine's Church, 3 m Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, Green + Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Daniel Greenwood) *Ruislip Lido: 6 Yellow Wagtail, 3 LRPs (Tim Clark) *Shrewsbury Park (Greenwich): Common redstart (female), 4 Blackcaps, Common whitethroat, 2 Stock doves,3 Chiffchaffs 16:15 - 17:30 (Gus Wilson) *South Norwood Lake (4pm): <50 H Martins, <20 Swallows & <35 Swifts, Grey Wagtail, 10 Blackcaps, 8 Chiffchaffs, 3 Willow Warblers & 1 Common Whitethroat (Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 1 Whinchat, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 10 Wheatear (Surrey Bird Club). and this afternoon 14.00-17.00 4 Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 21 Northern Wheatear (at least), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk....and an RAF Typhoon out of RAF Northolt. (A.Luscombe). *Staines Reservoir: (early a.m) 8 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Northern Wheatear, 2 Little Gull, 1 Turnstone, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Redshank, 1 juv. Shag (A.Luscombe). Also 2 Black-necked Grebes, 2 Arctic Terns, 3 Grey Plover & Whimbrel (Surrey website). * *Tottenham Marshes: at least 3 Whinchats (2m, 1f) on Glendish Marsh plus Whitethroats, Sedge warblers etc. *Trent Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, Rough Lot, 12:40 hrs - first of the year, quite early (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Trent Park: 2 Red Legged Partridge, 2 Mandarin(m), Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat ( first of the year and very late),many Chiffs and Blackcaps. ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: Bar-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Common Sandpiper, 6 Redshank, Ringed Plover, 2 Wheatear, Hobby, Garden Warbler, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Grey Wagtail. (Steve Blake,Simon West) *Walthamstow Marsh: Sedge Warbler, Reed Bunting, Wheatear (N.Verlander) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail - (2 on the edge of Alexandra lake, 1 over), 2 Lesser Whitethroat, c50 Swallows through, 1 Swift. (Tony Brown) 'Friday 4th May' *Alexandra Park: 2 Lesser Whitethroats - one in the Top Field by deer enclosure and the other at the southern border of cricket pitch; plus Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaffs, 10+ Blackcaps, 4 Swallows, House Martin, 2 very vocal and visual Nuthatches by 'purple' deer enclosure (David Callahan). *Bankside SE1: 4+ Blackcap, Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler in birches at west end of Tate Modern. 3+ Whitethroat in same trees and in the square low hedges between the birches and the Founders Arms. (Simon Fogg). *Barking Bay : 9-11am. 3 Black Terns, 3 Greenshank, 3 Grey Plover, Mixed flock of Ringed Plovers , Dunlin and 1 Turnstone,Mixed flock of Black-tailed and Bar-tailed Godwits,.Female Ring Ouzel, 3 Reed Warblers, 2 Sedge Warblers, 2 female Wheatears, 1 Whinchat, 3 Swallows, 1 Swift...Oh and not forgetting 1 Aircraft Carrier, heading for London !! ( Geoff Harding ) 2 Whinchat (pair), 5 Yellow Wagtail, 6 Wheatear, 3 Common Sandpiper.(Paul Hawkins) *Barnes WWT: Spotted Redshank- marsh, mainly sum plum; 2 Bar-tail Godwit- mainly winter plum, scrape & a sum plum bird S at 9 am; 2 Greenshank- flew off E; 2 Dunlin; 2 Common Sand; Iceland Gull- yesterday's immature early on then flew off downriver: Yellow-legged Gull 1st-year; 9 Yellow Wagtails; 3 Wheatears, Garden Warbler; Lesser Whitethroat. 75 species in 7 hours (J.Wilczur, R. Kaye, M. Lewis et al). *Brent Reservoir: Grey Plover, Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, Dunlin, 2 Common Sands, Lapwing all on mud in east marsh; also 2 Yellow Wagtails over (Brent Birders) *Bushy Park: 2pr Common Shelduck, Hobby, 20+Swifts, 24 Swallows, Yellow Wagtail, 6 Northern Wheatears, Garden Warbler, 12 Common Whitethroats (Tony Duckett). 1 Little Egret '''flew over Heron Pond at 4pm, before dropping into stream near S side of Pond. (Billy Dykes) *Canons Farm: 15 '''Dotterel arrived on Heathside Field @13:30 (Roy Weller, David Campbell & Nigel Sluman) - pics here. Still present till 9.15pm plus Whinchat, 6+ Yellow Wagtails, 5 Wheatears (various observers). Also from 12:00-13:45 6 Yellow Wagtail, over 1000 Herring Gull & c100 Lesser Black-backed Gull N, 5 Wheatear, 3 Stock Dove, Mallard NW, Grey Heron NW, c30 Swallow through, Whitethroat (Nigel Sluman) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Arctic Tern upriver a.m; Spotted Redshank on the Thames foreshore near Erith Yacht Club; 4 Whimbrel, 18 Bar-tailed Godwit, 12 Grey Plover, Greenshank, 5 Wheatear, 15 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Common Sandpiper, Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 4 Sand Martin, 6 House Martin, 3 Cetti's Warbler. (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart). *Crossness: 26 Bar-tailed Godwits, 3 Greenshank, 3 Grey Plover in Barking Bay at 10.30am (Ian Miller per JA). *Crystal Palace Park: 3 m & 1 f Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Dave Clark, Daniel Greenwood & Martin Stevens. SOLOMIG). *Dawsons Hill (SE22 0HB): 2 m Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 20 Wood Pigeon (Martin Stevens) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek Ecology Park: Yellow Wagtail flew E at 07:50 (called like a Citrine, so probably not flavissima or flava), Sand Martin (1st record this year at a site where they usually breed), Sedge Warbler, 2 Garden Warblers (both 1sts for the year), 2 Lesser Whitethroats, 7+ Whitethroats, 14+ Blackcaps, 2 Reed Warblers, Willow Warbler, Shelduck, 26 Tufted Ducks, Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Terns, Grey Wagtail, 2 Linnets, 3 House Sparrows west (1st site record this year) (John Archer). *Esher: 1 Hobby north over A3 at Esher junction at 08:40 (Lee Dingain). *Eaton Park Road, N13: 1 Little Egret over at 12:36 heading NW in direction of Grovelands Park. Patch tick. (Katy McGilvray) *Greenwich Park: male''' Ring Ouzel''' till 1730 at least (Martin Hallam, James Lowen) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Common Sandpiper at 11.30am, female Ring Ousel at 11.30am (John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: Lesser Whitethroat, hedge leading up to Parliament Hill between running track & bandstand, with Blackcaps, Willow Warbler & House Sparrows for company (Frank Nugent). *Hatton Cross nr Heathrow: Whimbrel in partially flooded horse paddocks on A30 near Hatton Cross tube station at 7.10pm (W.Marks) *Heathrow Airport: Pied Wagtail, 2 Linnet (m,f), Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon, Cormorant very low across airport, Black Redstart (m), at least 6 very active Wheatear (2m, 2f definite), 2 Common Whitethroat first I've seen here and appeared to be interacting with Wheatear with no sign of both species when looked for again late afternoon (Rob Mills) *Hounslow, Green Lane area: Peregrine flying over heading towards Hounslow Heath at 2.30pm (W.Marks) *Isle of Dogs: Swift (1st of year) over Mudchute Farm, 2 Whitethroat, 7+ Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Greylag, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 long Tailed Tit (Richard Harrison). *Lewisham: 20 Swift north at 9-00 (Conrad Ellam) *Muswell Hill, Highgate Wood: Hobby heading towards Alexandra park 07.50 (P.Angus) *Regent's Park: pr Common Terns, 2 Garden Warblers, 7 C. Whitethroats, 5 Reed Warblers, Sedge Warbler, 4 Willow Warblers, pr Reed Buntings (Tony Duckett). *Ruislip Lido: 7 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Hobby, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Common Sandpiper (Dick Middleton) *South Norwood Lake (9.30am): <30 Swifts, c20 Swallows, c15 House Martins, good nos Blackcaps & Chiffchaffs, 3 Willow Warblers, 1 Common Whitethroat (Gavin Hawgood) *Scadbury Park: Wood Warbler '''singing near entrance from St Paul's Cray Road at 8.05 am (RBA), still present midday, '''Honey Buzzard '''over at 11.30am (Conrad Ellam per JA) *Sewardstone: '''Whimbrel '''NE calling at 07.08, Hobby, Cuckoo, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Bullfinch (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Grey Plover, 3 Wheatear, Common Tern, many hundreds of Swifts. (12:30 -13:00, Simon Cumming). Also on website: 2 '''Little Terns & 3 Arctic Terns, 2 Black-necked Grebes & 6 Dunlin. *ThorneyC P: 2 Common Whitethroats, Bullfinch (f), 3 Reed Buntings, 4 Common Terns, 5 Blackcaps, 2 Grey Wagtails, Willow Warbler, 2 Greenfinch, 7 Swallows.(Sue Giddens) *Tyttenhanger GP: Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Wheatear. (Steve Blake) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Cuckoo, Sidhil's Field - perched in Hawthorn (Robin White per RMC). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: 3m Wheatears, 9 Yellow Wagtails still present (Dan Barrett) *Walthamstow: Low Maynard 3 Turnstone '(Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Wheatear, 4 Yellow Wagtails (J Lethbridge) *Wimbledon Common: Tree Pipit singing south of the Windmill (David Wills) Nightingale at the SE corner of the Meadow and a female Wheatear on the Large Mound (Adrian Podmore). *Wormwood Scrubs: 06.15-08.45: 1 Garden Warbler, 1 fem Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail on pitches, 3 Swift, 1 House Martin, 1 Willow Warbler, 6 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 17+ Common Whitethroat, Jackdaw, 6+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Linnet. (The Scrubbers) 'Thursday 3rd May *Abney Park Cemetery: 2 Sparrowhawk, c20 Swift, 1 Willow Warbler (TeRNS) *Alexandra Park - Female Ring Ouzel '''on eastern end of Cricket boundary scrub at 06.15 am until disturbed by dog walkers and flew south but not relocated. (No sign of any Ring Ouzel in pitch and putt area) Sedge Warbler singing in Conservation area. Whitethroat in Cricket scrub and 3 Swallows flew over at 07.10 (Davey Leach). Pair Stock Doves, feeding near Woodpigeons beside the felled timber area at bottom of putting course. 5 Whimbrel crossing corner of Wood Grn Res.r heading NE, 10.30 - 11.00 (Jonathan Cooke). I had Sedge Warbler 0705 at Conservation Pond between bridge and Platform 3 (Bob Watts). Spotted Fly rear of overflow pond near platform 1 south end Wood Green Res at 1 pm (David Callahan). Male '''Greenland Wheatear south end Wood Green Res causeway 6pm, also 10+ Swallows, House Martin, 20+ Swifts (Bob Watts). 2 Hobbies made (unsuccessful) raid on the aforementioned Hirundines etc., and Sedge Warbler still singing in Conservation Pond reeds 18.30 (Jonathan Cooke). *Anerley: Single Swift flew N over Croydon Road at 10.00 (Martin Stevens). *Bankside SE1: 70+ Bar- tailed Godwit north over Millennium Bridge at 6.50. 2 singing Blackcap in birches at west end of Tate Modern and Willow Warbler same trees. Also Reed Warbler briefly singing near the Founders Arms. (Simon Fogg). *Barnes WWT: Iceland Gull '''immature on Lake, all morning & present to c16.30pm then seen to fly off W- looks like bird of Apr 21st; Dunlin; 3 Yellow Wagtail- including yesterday's grey variant; 2 Wheatear; Garden Warbler singing (J.Wilczur). Also 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing chicks,1m Shelduck. (Louis F-H) *Bedfords Park: '''Roller reported by visitor centre 1415 but not since (Birdguides) The EWT Visitor Centre staff did not know of this sighting until 5pm when a visiting birder arrived after the news appeared on the pager (CRJ). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Bar-tailed Godwit flew in 9.50 still feeding on mud 10.35, Common Sand, Lapwing, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaffs, Blackcaps, Garden Warbler, 3 Whitethroats, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warblers, Sedge Warbler, 36 Common Terns, 50+ Swallows, 30+ Swifts (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Woods (Barnehurst): 2 Green Woodpecker calling in quick succession from different directions, 1 perhaps 2 different Great Spotted Woodpecker (one heard drumming), 44 and maybe 50+ Carrion Crow roosting. (Chris Rose). *Causeway NR, Hounslow: Common Sandpiper (Adam Cheeseman) *Clapham Old Town: Male Blackcap singing loudly by The Sun pub. 1 Swallow over. (Mark H) *Crayford Marshes: Little Stint on the Thames foreshore near creek barrier from 07:20-09:20 when pushed off by the tide; Spotted Redshank feeding along the creek a.m; female Whinchat, 56 Bar-tailed Godwit, Turnstone, 2 Knot, Whimbrel,18 Grey Plover, Greenshank, 8 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Common Sandpiper, Little Owl. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 28 Tufted Ducks, 5 Common Terns, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroats, 3 Blackcaps, Willow Warbler, 3 Linnets (John Archer). *Finsbury Park: Nightingale singing from scrub on boating lake island (opposite bowling green) at 7.00am, 1 Willow Warbler also (Ian Bradshaw) *Hampstead Heath: sub-singing Sedge Warbler in first hedge by path up to Parliament Hill from cricket pitch / bandstand. 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Grey Wagtail (Chris Bird) *Kensington Gardens: Oystercatcher flew over Round Pond heading E at 09:20. (Matt Reed) *King George v Res: 5 Arctic Tern, 120 Common Tern, 27 Yellow Wag, 7 Wheatear (5 male, 2 female), 2 Hobby, 7 Common Sands, 1000+ Swifts (I Lycett) *Millwall Park: Swallow south, Sparrowhawk, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Queen Mother Res: 5 Bar-tailed Godwit through by mid-morning; also Grey Plover and Turnstone (Birdguides) *Richmond Park; 1 male Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, cattle enclosure near Holly lodge (Mike Lewis per FJM) late pm, 2 Whitethroat (at last) and 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Hugh Bradshaw) *Ruislip Lido: evening visit; 1 Grey Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper and 2 LRPs (Dick Middleton) *Ruislip Woods: Grey Wagtail in carpark of Coteford Junior School (Nigel Sluman) *South Norwood Lake: c12 Swifts, c20 House Martins, 4 Swallows, 1 Common Whitethroat, 10 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3singing Willow Warbler,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 12:00-13:00 - 4 Whinchat, 7 Wheatear at least, Cuckoo, c100 Swift over KGVI res, 3 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, numbers of Whitethroat, Sedge & Reed Warbler, Skylark & Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (Nigel Sluman) Lesser Whitethroat, Buzzard (Paul Boult) *Staines Reservoirs: 40 Black-tailed Godwits flew N @ '''06.45. Also flocks of '''19 , 6 , 5 Bar-tailed Godwits flew E prior to 10.00. 3 Grey Plover 'on W bank of S basin till 12.45 at least. '''1 Turnstone '''on W bank N basin. '''1 Little Tern '''briefly 11.45 SW corner S basin.(BW & JG) Also 1st S Common Tern still there. '''1 Black Tern, 2 Arctic Terns, '''10 Common Terns, 2 Little Gulls both 1st S, all on N basin. 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, 9 Yellow Wagtails W end of causeway early pm. 11 Shelducks. 1 Shag 1st yr.on old tern rafts being mobbed by Black-headed Gulls. (Bob Warden, Ken Purdey, John Gates, Franko J Maroevic) *Sutton - Rosehill Park East: Little Owl, Swift (Andrew Kellett) *Wanstead Flats: 10 Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 5 Linnet, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Swift, 12 Swallow, 7 Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, Stock Dove (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Wimbledon Common: c40 Lesser Redpolls NE over the Large Mound, appeared to settle in the Ladies Mile area (David Wills). Two Northern Wheatear (Adrian Podmore). 'Wednesday 2nd May *Alexandra Park: Lesser Whitethroat (1st of year) and Reed Warbler (very quiet subsinging) in hedge on eastern perimater cricket pitch, Whitethroat (bizarrely late 1st of year) Cricket Scrub, all from 0700-0930 (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). Female Whitethroat also in cricket scrub. 3 Wheatears (1 male, 2 female) around mound at east end of lower meadows; 1 (prob 1st summer) male Ring Ouzel around mature oak in centre of Putting Green (Jonathan Cooke 10.30-11 am). Still present 1330 feeding mostly in open then flying to sweet chestnut on southern boundary (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan). Ring Ouzel again just north of mature oak with bin 1630 then flew to southern boundary horse chestnuts and no further sign; also male White Wagtail found by Ian Lycett lunchtime still Filter Beds 1730, Reed Warbler in flooded sallow swamp between Platforms 1 and 2 1745 (Bob Watts). c20 Swallows, c15 House Martins, 4 Swifts over Wood Green Res c1 pm (DC, IL), plus singing Willow Warbler; 1 male Whinchat 'at cricket scrub (Richard Moorhead, 8pm) *Bankside SE1: Singing Blackcap in birches at west end of Tate Modern (06.50) 2+ Willow Warbler same trees at 12.15. Also Reed Warbler singing on north side of river from garden on Queen Victoria St, near Mansion House tube. , (Simon Fogg). *Beddington SF: Dunlin and Whinchat new in. Live updates etc here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/). '''Ring Ouzel '(BFBG). Lots of migrants today: 2 Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, 200+ Swift, 60+ House Martin, 75+ Swallow, 15 Yellow Wagtail pics here (PA, BFBG) * Brent Reservoir: (15:55-16:35) 1m,1f Shelduck, 1m Lapwing, c.40 Common Tern, c.10 Swift, 1 Swallow N (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: 4 Swallow, Great-spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, House Sparrow (Conrd Ellam) *Bushy Park: 2 '''Whinchats, 7 Wheatears, Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroats, pr Kingfishers (Tony Duckett) *Catford (Culverley Green Conservation Area): Several Swifts (actually last night just before dusk), first sign of them in this area this year (Philip Lowden). *Camberwell (SE5): Little Egret NE over Edmund Street at 06:48. Also 2 Blackcap in area. (Bill Haines) *Chalk Wood (Sidcup): Whinchat, 2 Hobby, Yellow Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 blackcap, 2 Common Whitethroat, Treecreeper, 4 Goldcrest, 10+ Swift (Ian Stewart) *City of London (Farringdon Road): Black Redstart, briefly at 6.45am (Andrew Birks) *Crayford Marshes: Turtle Dove flew along Moat Lane a.m; Spotted Redshank feeding along the creek; 5 Grey Plover, 4 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, Greenshank, Corn Bunting, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Yellow Wagtail, Stonechat, c 30 Swift, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 26 Ringed Plover, 19 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis & Phillip Cliffe). *Crossness: Whimbrel on West Paddock but no sign of yesterday's possible Garganeys or Little Stints (Ian Miller per JA). *Crystal Palace Park: 3 m Blackcap, 1 f Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (h), Green Woodpecker (h), 3 Chaffinch (h), 4 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, Goldcrest (h), 2 Whitethroat (Martin Stevens). *Dawsons Hill (SE22): Chiffchaff (h), Blackcap (Martin Stevens). *Dulwich Park: 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (h), Garden Warbler (h) (Martin Stevens). *Dulwich & Sydenham Woods: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch at nesting hole, Goldcrest (h), 4 Chiffchaff (h), 4 Blackcap, 3 Jay, f Sparrowhawk brief glimpse at canopy level (Martin Stevens). 3 Tawny Owl chicks and parent mobbed by parakeets, crows, tits and blackbirds. (Daniel Greenwood) *Ealing (W13): Whimbrel heard over garden at 22:50 - garden tick! (Bill Haines). *East India Dock Basin: singing Lesser Whitethroat (1st of year), 3 Shelducks, 28 Tufted Ducks, 2 Common Terns, 2 Blackcaps (John Archer). *Ewell - Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, several Ring necked Parakeets again prospecting for nest holes (Neil Batten) *Fryent CP: (pm)1 Hobby- low n/w, 7 Swallow- n/w, 50+ Swift, 1 House Martin, 5 Bullfinch. (Neville Smith) *Heathrow Airport: x3 Pied Wagtail, Black Redstart (m), +12 Common Swift (the first I've noted this year) hawking over airport briefly around 15:30 (Rob Mills) *Leyton Flats: 8 Shelduck ( 2 SE, 6 Hollow Pond, rare here), 6 Swallow, 5 House Martin, Swift, 1 Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroats, 2 Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: 15+ Yellow Wagtail on Grazing Marsh, including one with a pale grey crown, mantle and scaps; 4 Wheatear, 1 Common Sand, LRP, 60+ Swifts, c10 Swallow, c10 House Martin, Willow Warbler (Matt Palmer). This has been reported as a Blue headed Wagtail on Birdguides which I don't think fits since it has a bright yellow super and grey mantle - some pics and explanation here (Matt).This was not the bird reported as a Blue-headed. There was a Blue-headed Wagtail 'female along with>30 Yellow Wagtails at 12.00, including the greyish variant. 20 Yellow Wags were flushed by a Sparrowhawk and flew off north. The Blue-head & the variant remained (J.Wilczur et al). Fair enough, someone I talked to before I left the site in the early afternoon said they'd seen a Blue headed with a 'bluey grey head' late morning, when this came up as 'reported' on BG I linked the two. Good to see Barnes getting such high wagtail numbers. *North Finchley: 1 Swallow NE over house (John Colmans) *Rammey Marsh, Lea Valley: Whinchat at 07.50. Flew off high east at 08.00 (Martin Shepherd). *Richmond Park: 1 Whinchat, '''2 Wheatear 16 acres near Ham Cross.early evng. (Steve Read per FJM) 1 Lesser Whitethroat in Two Storm Wood mid am. (Tim Howard per FJM) *South Norwood Lake: c30 Swift, 2 House Martin, 1 Swallow, 13 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 3 singing Willow Warbler (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor:1 '''Short-eared Owl '''hunting field on left approaching boardwalk from Stanwell Moor late pm (Ken Purdey per FJM) Spotted Flycatcher, 7-8 Wheatear,Lesser Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler,Whitethroat, Blackcap, ChiffChaff, Cuckoo, 2 Hobby, 2 Little Egret (Jim and Tony Sweetland) ''Where on the Moor was the Spotted Flycatcher please? Thanks (Nigel Sluman). Also, from 1pm: 5 Whinchat (2m, 3f), 18 Wheatear (13m, 5f), 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Redshank, 3 Cuckoo, 2 Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 100 Swift, 3 Common Buzzard and 1 Kingfisher (Lee Dingain - pics here ).Spotted Flycatcher in trees by the board walk that comes in from Stanwell moor end ( Jim Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Swallow, 8 House Martin, 1 Reed Bunting (TeRNS) *Totteridge Valley: Whimbrel north over Woodridge / Laurel Farm at 08:20 (perhaps the bird from the Scrubs?), 10 Lapwing, 7 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Ian Ellis). later in morning 9 singing Whitethroat and 3 siging Lesser Whitethroat, also pair Bullfinches (John Colmans) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 male Common Redstart; 2 male Yellow Wagtail, feeding amongst horses (Robin White) and 1 female Northern Wheatear; 1 Brimstone Moth (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: 20+ Yellow Wagtails, nesting pr Grey Wagtails, 2m Wheatears, 50+ Swift, 25+ House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, Kingfisher. (Dan Barrett) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Whinchat, 8-9 Wheatear, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, 10 Swift, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Linnet (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: possible Ring Ouzel old sewage works, 3 Swift, Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: Whimbrel feeding on pitches 07.00-07.45, Common Sandpiper up off pitches, male Ring Ouzel (missing many primaries), Hobby (alighted on embankment for 5 mins), Reed Warbler (heard), 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 11+ Whitethroat, 3 Swallow (Rob Ayers/Paul Thomas). 'Tuesday 1st May' *Bankside SE1: Singing Sedge Warbler (also showed a couple of times) in bushes at east front/riverside of Tate Modern, (Simon Fogg). *Beckton Alps: 12 Blackcap, Whitethroat, 3 Dunnock, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker. Also several Grape Hyacinths and Star of Bethlehems (Ben Green) *Beddington SF: imm Iceland Gull over tip, seventh consecutive month of Icelands at Beddington. Live updates etc here (http://www.diporglory.co.uk/) *Brent Reservoir: male Wheatear, Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler song flight, 3 Willow Warblers, 5 Whitethroats, 34 Swifts north, 24 Swallows north, high water, no mud (Andrew Verrall). *Canons Farm: 11:50-13:00 - f Ring Ouzel (Infront George Field @12:45), Red-legged Partridge (Infront George Field), 2 Greylag Goose over NW, 7 Wheatear (Skylark Field), 3 Yellowhammer (Reads Rest Cottages/Reads Bottom), 3 Swallow (Harrier Field), 3 Green Woodpecker. Also good numbers of Linnet, Skylark, Chaffinch. (Nigel Sluman) *Clapham Old Town: First pair of Swifts '''back at nest site yesterday evening. (Mark H) *Collier Row: 3 Swifts over Collier Row Lane at 1:50 p.m. (G J Francis) *Crayford Marshes: '''Short-eared Owl hunting along the creek edge; Spotted Redshank feeding along the creek; Hobby, Greenshank, 2 Cuckoo, 6 Bar-tailed Godwit, Turnstone, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Grey Plover, 2 Whimbrel, 9 Wheatear, 8 Reed Warbler, 9 Dunlin, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 35 Swift (Kev Jarvis & Andy Sayer) *Crossness: 4 pairs of Shelduck, 10 pairs of Mallard, 4 Gadwall. pair of Shoveler. 4 prob. duck Garganey '''dabbling in West Paddock swamp at 19:00 difficult clinch just with binos. 1 Redshank, 2 '''Little Stint also there. 2 Grey Plover north over Thames. 1 Oystercatcher. 2 Little Grebes, Common Buzzard high and far, east over Thames. 2 singing Skylarks. 2 singing Reed Buntings. 6 Northern Wheatears together in paddock. 3 Cetti's Warblers, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 10+ Reed Warblers, 2 Song Thrushes. 1 Swallow north over Thames. 4 Common Swifts west. 1 Ring-necked Pheasant. (Patrick English) *Dagenham Chase LNR: male Marsh Harrier flew over the travellers field at 7:10 pm, also 8 Swift, 2 House Martin, 1 Swallow, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 2 Common Tern. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East Bank NR, Stoke Newington: 2 Blackcap (TeRNS) *East India Dock Basin area: 7 Shelduck, 29 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, Northern Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 2 Common Whitethroat (Nick Tanner). *East Wickham Open Space (Bexley): 2 singing Commom whitethroats, 2 Swallows west (Gus Wilson) *Enfield Town: Hobby north over low 10.30am (Rob Ayers) *Folkestone Road Allotments (private): Bittern over low, Nightingale singing, 3 Common whitethroat, 6 Greenfinch, 2 Blackcap *Gallions Reach: 2 Oystercatcher, Lapwing E, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern, Sandwich Tern, Skylark, 6 Swallow N, 2 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat (Nick Tanner). *Grays, RM17: 2 Arctic Terns upriver early evening; also Common Tern, Whimbrel (James A) *Lee Valley: Grasshopper Warbler '''reeling in scrub East of Bowyers water and across river at 7-8pm (J.Murray). *Hampstead Heath: Lesser Whitethroat singing near bandstand 1300hrs, 3 Yellow Wags N, 6 Swallows N, Redpoll and 3 Linnets over ( Pete Mantle) Afernoon: Buzzard sp very high and brief. 2 Hobbies.3 House Martins, 1 C Whitethroat singing. Sunshine (rare lately) (Green Grandad) Wheatear 17:50 on field above running track ,later on running track.(Allan Stewart) *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m) clearly enjoying a respite in the weather and sitting on it's favoured section of fencing. No sign since of 2nd bird reported 25/04 (Rob Mills) *Kensington Gardens: 20 Swift feeding low over Round Pond in grimy 9am conditions (Matt Reed). *King George V: 1 Hobby, 2 Yellow Wagtail,5 Wheatear,1 Arctic Tern, many Common Tern at first few later,large no Swifts left when cloud lifted, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Cettis Warbler, Little Owl, 1 Redshank (T.Clancy) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Shelduck, 1 Little Egret, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Dunlin, 6 Redshank, 1 '''Cuckoo, 120 Swift, 90 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 16 Yellow Wagtail, 1 White Wagtail, 1 Whinchat, 6 Wheatear, 4 Lesser Redpoll (LWC website) *New Cross Gate Cutting NR: 1 m Pied Flycatcher 'at north end of reserve, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 7 Swifts overhead. (no public access but site is partially viewable from Vesta Road in the south), (Tony Wileman). *Old Orchard/Gun Club site (Braeburn Park), Crayford: 2 Whitethroat, 3 probably 4 different Song Thrush (heard), 4 Chiffchaff (heard). (Chris Rose). *Regent's Park: 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Cricket Pen / area 31, 08.40-14.30hr at least), 2f 'Greenland' Wheatear, 6 Willow Warbler (birdman_euston); also 1 Reed Warbler singing from reed bed in Wetland Pen / area 32 in the early morning rain, Park's first 'on territory' record this year - ''fide Dave Johnson, Park staff); pm: 'Marsh Harrie'r, 2 Hobby's, Common Buzzard, 3 Lesser Whitethroats, pr Collared Doves, pr Reed Buntings (D. Johnson, Tony Duckett). *Southwark, Union St: 2 Goldfinch, derelict land by railway. (Chris Rose) *Staines Reservoir: (17:30) 3 Black Tern''' (N. Basin), 1 Wheatear (Grass Bank, N. Basin), 9 Dunlin (N. Basin), 1 Swallow (Causeway), Paul Boult. *Sutcliffe Park: 3 Reed Warblers, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Whitethroat, 12 Swift, 6 Swallows. Heavily Flooded.(Peter Kite) *Thames Road Wetland: 2 or 3 Reed Warbler calling, 1 Whitethroat, 18 Ring-necked Parakeet over, heading west. 3 or 4 Chiffchaff along By-way 105 by Cray. (Chris Rose). *Thorney CP: Wheatear on grass pathway, 4 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcaps, 2 Ring Necked Parakeets, 4 Reed Buntings, 2 Reed Warblers, Willow Warbler, 3 Common Terns, Song Thrush, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Dunnocks, 7 Swallows, Swift.Grey Heron, Stock Dove over. (Sue Giddens) *Trent Park: Little Egret''' ( flew into lower lake and then perched in "the triangle") then flew south west, possibly the first record for the park??. Many Chiffs and Blackcaps, Song Thrush, Mandarin(m),Green Woodpecker, Orange Tip.( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwwod) 1 Little Ringed Plover this eve (L Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: '''Whinchat, 8 Wheatear, 28 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, 2 Swift, 3 Siskin, 2 Peregrine Falcon, 3 Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) *West Kensington (Edith Road): 4-6 Swifts, screaming, with one investigating nest sites. (M Ruscoe) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 Link title.